


Let's Get Married

by honeyrave



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, One Shot, Short Story, drunk, idk man, imagine, let's get married, married, quick, whatever this shit is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrave/pseuds/honeyrave
Summary: Michael and (Y/N) are simply lying in bed when Michael says, "I think I wanna marry you."





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a while so this will be shit soz and also i posted this on tumblr just so you know
> 
> also, this was inspired by a scene in shameless i remember watching and 'marry you' by bruno mars

The stars up above twinkled, a soft light radiating from them. They were sprinkled all over the sky and were viewable from the window propped open. Music rang through the room but the neighbors didn’t mind. It wasn’t unusual for there to be loud noises in the neighborhood and that didn’t bother Michael nor (Y/N) as they laid in bed, drunk and naked. They trailed their fingers across the others pale skin in a sensual way and give each other quick kisses every now and then.

 

As they kissed, Michael cupped (Y/N)’s cheek with one hand and pressed himself closer to them, wrapping his other arm around their waist. (Y/N) smiled in content and found their way on top of Michael, straddling his form. Giggling, they ran their fingers down Michael’s chest, kissing the middle of his chest in appreciation.

 

“You always look so gorgeous, babe,” (Y/N) purred, the slight smell of alcohol wavering. Michael gave them a sweet smile, feeling confident. “Thank you.”

 

Raising his arms, he tickled (Y/N)’s sides and watched as they burst into laughter, squirming to the side.

 

“Don’t do that!” laughed (Y/N). Michael shook his head and continues to do so until he captured their lips again and pushed their back down so their chests meet. He puts his hand on their hips as they pull away, leaning their head against his.

 

“You hungry?” (Y/N) asked. Michael hesitated for a second before nodding his head, chuckling.

 

“I’m totally in the mood for leftover pizza,” Michael commented. Pushing them to the side gently, he got up and slipped on a pair of boxers briefs before tiptoeing to the kitchen. (Y/N) giggled at their boyfriend before laying back down. 

 

Michael heated up some pizza and came back with two plates. Plopping down onto the bed, he offered a plate to (Y/N). They cover their body as they sat up, thanking Michael and taking the plate from him. Both of them ate their pizza as they watched each other. They couldn't help it and both started laughing before calming down with a big, content sigh.

 

“I think I wanna marry you,” Michael stated. (Y/N) raised their eyebrow as they finish chewing the piece of pizza in their eyebrow.

 

“What?” they question, confused.

 

“Yeah, let’s get married. I mean, why not?”

 

(Y/N) scoffs in a joking way as they put down their plate, looking at Michael.

 

“I mean, I can’t think up of a reason not to,” (Y/N) chuckled with a small smile. 

 

“Yeah! We can get a marriage license online- I know a nice little chapel nearby- and I have the money to buy rings. We’ve been together long enough to make this decision, right?” They agreed as they’ve been together for two years and seen the good and bad of each other.

 

“I say yes,” smiled (Y/N). Michael smiled and laughed before grabbing their face and giving them a long, sweet kiss.

 

“We need champagne to celebrate.”

 

“We do _not_ need more alcohol, Michael!”

* * *

It was two days after and both Michael and (Y/N) were dressed up nicely as they waited in the chapel. They watched as the couple in front of them got married with smiles on their faces.

 

After deciding to get married, (Y/N) made sure to deal with the marriage license while Michael found nice rings for the both of them but screwed when he got the rings sizes; luckily, he got them in the right size after. 

 

“Oh, and here,” Michael smiled as he handed them a single yellow carnation. With a smile on their face, they kissed Michael's cheek and gave the flower a small sniff to see if it smelled.

 

Michael rubbed (Y/N)'s hands, hoping his hands weren't sweaty. He felt like nervousness was just radiating off of him and everyone could sense it.

 

“My hands aren’t sweaty, right?” Michael asked. (Y/N) chuckled, shaking their head.

 

“I was just about to ask if mine were.”

 

“Michael and (Y/N) Clifford.”

 

It was as if time had stopped for the both of them as they heard their names and realization hit them. They were getting married right then and there; No fancy outfits, no big wedding, no big party. It was just them, the priest, and the couples behind them watching.

 

They both stood up and headed over to the priest, smiling at him.

 

The priest went through the whole speech and “I Do’s” but all Michael and (Y/N) could think about was the person in front of them. They were finally getting married and to the love of their life. The person that was there for them through the thick and thin and all the nasty farts.

 

Michael and (Y/N) were told to give each other the ring to slip on the other person’s ring, which was a very nicely colored ring, and did what was told.

 

“You may kiss the bride/groom.”

 

After hearing those words, they both crashed their lips together, holding each other as if they were gonna lose each other if they let go. It was as if time had stopped around them and it was just them kissing in that small room. The kiss felt very short as they were broken up by the smiling priest's not so subtle cough. After apologizing, they were told they would be sent the marriage certificate in a few days and were happy about it.

 

Both of them left the building with smiles on their faces, excited to get home.

 

“How are we gonna tell everybody? All of our friends and family probably expected us to have a huge wedding and they’d be very surprised to hear we already got married. God, especially my mom.”

 

Michael chuckled and kissed the top of (Y/N)’s head before opening the door to the passenger seat for them. 

 

“How about we think about our friends and family _after_ we get home, get drunk, have crazy sex all night, and sleep our hangover off?” Michael suggested.

 

Laughing, (Y/N) nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that afterward.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment telling me you enjoyed it or anything you wish for me to write about :(( and maybe leave me a kudos?


End file.
